Ninjago: REQUESTED
by Secret Dancer
Summary: Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and Nya all volunteer themselves to be apart of a brand new series: Ninjago: REQUESTED! The audience(readers) send in requests for one-shots about the ninja! (Send in requests for me. Find out more inside)
1. Nothing Gold Can Stay

Ninjago: REQUESTED

By Secret Dancer

Chapter 1: Nothing Gold Can Stay

Lloyd was bored and if you were going to define this kind of boredom you would get bored from that. All in all, he wanted to have fun and being the green/gold ninja fun usually presents itself on request. Lloyd had an epiphany: The Ultra Dragon.

The golden boy rushed towards the Dragon Keep where the merged dragons stayed. Rocky was eating some specially ordered meat. Wisp was fighting with Flame, their heads bashing against each other. Shard seemed to be watching the outside world in fascination.

"Hey boy, wanna go for a ride?" Lloyd asked. Immediately the fighting and distractions ceased as the Ultra Dragon fixed its concentration on its little master. It apparently was bored too.

Lloyd climbed on top of the dragon and began to let them fly. The world below was so small with the fields melting together to form a jigsaw puzzle. Life seemed so unimportant up in the clouds.

A jet engine ripped Lloyd away from his daydreaming. A plane-a new contraption- was coming straight towards them.

Lloyd screamed and pulled on the reins. The Ultra Dragon dropped from the sky and hurtled for safety.

There was the sound of a shredder and red rained down on the dragon.

_Master? _

_What'd I tell you Flame, nothing gold can stay. _Wisp thought to the other head.

* * *

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! This story is my request story. You send in ideas and I write them!  
**

**This chapter right here is the request I got last year that I couldn't bring myself to fulfill. This is the last of the Ninja Assassin Series-the kill Lloyd request.**

**So readers, if you have an idea you want to request I'll be happy to check it out.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. The Head Shot

The Head Shot

By Secret Dancer

"Uncle, why did this have to happen?" Lloyd asked through his tears. A monitor beeped steadily in the hospital room.

"I don't know Lloyd." Sensei replied before reluctantly recalling the memories of the four corpses.

_"Sensei Wu, you're not going to like this. Your students, are dead."_

_ "What happened?"  
"They were decapitated sir."_

_ Sensei glanced in the glass at the morgue. There were four bodies lying on the table. The heads were lying beside each one._

_ Sensei could feel his heart hitch in his chest. The pain spread through his chest and into his shoulder. He began to fall to his knees._

_ "Sensei Wu, are you okay?"_

_ The old man shook his head in response. The world was going black._

"Uncle, calm down. You had a major heart attack. If that happens again you can die." Lloyd warned clutching the frail man's arm.

"A heart attack is nothing compared to decapitation."

In the morgue the deceased were resting on frigid tables. A figure walked in showered in black smoke. No details about their appearance were revealed.

"Hello my victims. I'm here to put you back together again." The figure licked their lips before allowing a red laser to materialize.

He switched the heads around before using the laser to attach them back. The work was neat and professional. The figure obviously knew what they were doing.

"All done my victims. Now for the last part. You are lifeless at the moment. That won't do."

He switched the laser to a strange green glowing tip. He extended the tip before injecting it into the hearts of each ninja.

"Goodbye my victims."

The four ninja gasped simultaneously. Their eyes shot open and they looked around.

"Zane?" Jay asked.

"Kai?" Cole raised his eyebrow.

"Jay?" Zane asked.

"Cole?" Kai asked.

"You're on my body."

"What the-"

"Wait, my head is on Cole's body?" Kai wondered.

"It seems we are all each other."

"How?"

"Guys?" Lloyd breathed in the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: So this was going to be a sequel to SHFTD(Save Her From The Dark) but it ended up being discarded. The figure was an OC whose only purpose was to bring them back to life. The rest of this story was going to be coping with a new ability and body. I'm sorry this was short and incomplete.  
**

**I'm taking requests for the story so if you have anything in mind don't be afraid to suggest it.**


	3. The Beginning's of Lloyd Garmadon

The Beginnings of Lloyd Garmadon

By Secret Dancer

**_Requested by: AwesomeAuthor13_**

Lloyd was five years old when he lost his first friend. It was his stuffed elephant but it meant more to him than anything.

Before Lloyd's mom left she had given it to him as a birthday present. She left that day.

After that he brought the elephant everywhere. He fed and brushed it and cared for it. Whenever there were holes worn in the gray fabric he would patch it up. His mother was so important to him. He was only a child.

"She's coming back for me. I know she is. You'll wait with me, right?" Lloyd asked the animal.

But then when he was five years old he started going to Darkley's. Of course he would bring his mother's present with him.

"I'm starting school today and I want you with me." He whispered into the large floppy ears.

It was lunch time halfway through the year when his elephant went missing.

"Buddy where are you!" Lloyd shouted in the hallways.

He dug through the garbage, the lost and found, the older kids lockers, the secret passages, everywhere. Lloyd began to cry. He lost his best friend. He lost his mother. He was all alone.

"Mommy, I miss you." Lloyd whispered to himself as he curled up in a passage where he and his toy would always dwell in.

"I'm sorry mommy. I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough son. I miss you mommy. I miss you elly. Please don't leave me alone." He was five for crying out loud! He'd do anything to get them back.

His elephant was the only one who would listen to him talk about how great his mother was. He was with Lloyd as night when Lloyd had nightmares. He was there when Lloyd got bullied for being small and abandoned. He was there when Lloyd's family wasn't.

The next day Gene showed up holding up a ripped up elephant.

"Hey Lloyd, look what I found!" Gene taunted holding the toy out of Lloyd's reach.

"Let him go! Please!" Lloyd begged. He began to cry. Gene hurt his elephant. Gene hurt his mother's memory.

"Keep crying baby! Mommy ain't coming back!"

Lloyd felt angry inside. How dare Gene! It was one thing to take Elly but it was another to talk about his mother.

Lloyd extended his fist towards Gene's face. The older boy fell over and Elly went flying. Lloyd climbed on top of Gene and began hitting every inch available while screaming. Gene's friends were trying to pry Lloyd off but the younger boy had locked himself in a position where he couldn't be budged.

"STOP STOP!" Gene cried. His nose and lip were bleeding. Patches of skin raised and bruised.

"NO! How dare you mention my mother! How dare you hurt Elly!"

Gene's friends finally got Lloyd off and the three boys began to kick him. Lloyd tried crawling towards his elephant.

"Mommy…mommy."

* * *

**A/N: I hope I wrote this right! Thank you for the request! **


	4. Forbidden

Forbidden

By Secret Dancer

**_Requested by: DelisciouslyDangerous1_**

Kai was never one to consider his feelings for anybody. After his parents died he severed all emotional attachments to people. If he didn't care he wouldn't be hurt again. But there was Nya.

At first Nya was just his little sister and Kai was supposed to raise her and take care of her. He wasn't supposed to love her.

It was when they both were grown up and had decided who they were going to be. Kai admired his sister secretly. He was comfortable with Nya and so his feelings weren't as intense.

One day it changed. It was after she was kidnapped that his emotions were revealed. Kai wanted to find Nya, to save her, to hug her, and surprisingly kiss her.

He knew he should feel bad about that but it felt right. She was his sister! He shouldn't have been thinking about her any differently. But you can't stop love.

Nya had qualities that Kai was drawn to. Independence, a fiery temper, loyalty, honesty, caring, and she was a capable fighter. Any guy would be lucky to have Nya. But Kai wanted her all to himself.

He loved Nya with intense emotions. He wasn't sure if it was just normal or if the feelings he had were truly taboo.

"Why do I care about her this way?"

"Kai, are you okay?" Nya asked one day. He had been troubled by his feelings and was trying to sort them out.

"No. I'm not okay." He sighed. Kai felt dangerous. Adrenaline powered through his veins.

"You can tell me." She smiled. Kai loved her smile. It made him happy.

"There's something I've been meaning to do." He didn't care if she pushed him away, it felt so _right_.

"And what would that be?"

Kai closed his eyes and pulled Nya towards him. His lips gently pressed against hers as he held her tightly in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I normally do not write something like this but I thought I'd give it a shot. I hope I wrote this like you wanted! **

**If anybody has any requests don't be afraid to ask. I'm trying to write whatever comes at me so bring it on.**


	5. Nightmare Before Christmas

Nightmare Before Christmas

By Secret Dancer

**_Requested by: AwesomeAuthor13_**

"Kai, will you please help me at the orphanage? The kids are decorating cookies and I need an extra hand." Nya asked.

"Sure." Kai said before changing out of his pajamas into regular red clothes.

When they got there, children were everywhere. They were wearing green, red, and white. And they were so short!

"I'm afraid I might step on one." Kai whispered and Nya giggled.

"You'll be fine."

She was right, he was fine. The children were decorating gingerbread and singing. Kai was tired from stopping fights. He had to listen to them talk about the five million things they asked Santa for.

"Kai, I am going to make more colored frosting. Can you watch the kids for the next ten minutes?" Nya asked.

"No problem."

Nya left and Kai cleaned frosting off the tables. There was screaming and running but he paid it no attention.

"Okay kids! Get him!" A troublemaker named Gene announced standing next to a boy named Lloyd.

"What?" Kai muttered before turning to see the children lined up holding gingerbread. They were wearing elf costumes which separated them from the other kids.

"Please don't get him. He's a nice person." Kai said nervously backing up.

The cookies were like shurikens. The elf children got closer and were stabbing him at so many angles with the cookies. And then their tiny hands began to pull him under.

"Nya! NYA!" Kai called as he was abused by gingerbread.

"Gingerbread! Elves!" Kai whispered before shrinking into a ball.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked this! I found it kind of fun to write and picture.**

**This is a possible explanation to his phobia.**


	6. Portal

Portal

By Secret Dancer

_**Requested by: AwesomeAuthor13**_

Jay was sifting through the junk at his parent's junk yard when he found it. At first he wasn't sure what it was. It looked like some mechanical arm with two different colored energy sources in what could be the palm. The one on the left was orange and the one on the right was blue.

"What is this?" He asked himself before fitting his arm into it. It went up to his elbow and there was a grip on the inside. He could feel the energy source buzzing below his hand.

_Pew!_

An orange circle appeared on the nearest refrigerator. Jay accidently shot another blast from the arm cannon and a blue circle appeared on the trailer. Jay could see himself staring through the orange one but it was where the blue one was.

"What is this?" Jay mumbled before putting a hand to it. Surprisingly his hand passed through and when Jay turned his head he saw it coming through the trailer.

Curious, he stepped through.

"Oh wow! I just teleported!" He exclaimed before shooting a random blast of blue.

Jay looked through the orange portal to see it was in Ninjago City. That was unrealistically far! Of course Jay stepped through and then shot towards the Monastery.

He snuck into his room before shooting a portal in the floor. He shot another on the ceiling right above. Jay dropped a penny in the floor portal and it was falling infinitely in the two portals before Jay swatted it away. He smiled deviously.

"KAI! COME HERE!"

* * *

**A/N: From now on requests will be fulfilled on weekends. I am taking them all week but I have a lot of homework-being in high school and all- and so I don't really have time to write the requests. This one was fun to write. I wonder what happened to Kai? (snicker)**

**I'm taking all requests! I don't care if they're dark, funny, pairings,weird, whatever! I will find a way to write it!**


	7. Cooking with Cole

Cooking with Cole

By Secret Dancer

_**Requested by: megietheballerina**_

Cole was lonely though he'd never admit it. Jay had Nya and Zane had P.I.X.A.L and Kai may just be that one independent guy. Cole wasn't though. He wanted somebody who he could care for and who cared about him too.

When Cole pictured the kind of girl he wanted he always pictured her to be beautiful in her own way with a smile that would make him grin. Maybe she could cook well and would teach him? Her name would sound different from other names even though five hundred people may have the same name.

He wanted to hug her tight, to kiss her, and to love her. But the problem was she wasn't here yet. Cole pretended though.

"Hey babe, I found a cake recipe. Do you want to help me make it?" She would ask grinning.

"Yay cake! Honey, you know me so well!" He would say before wrapping his arms around her from behind. She would giggle as they swayed back and forth on the spot.

Then they would go to the kitchen and he would watch his girlfriend lay out the ingredients. She would wear his black hoodie even if it was too big on her and shorts. Cole would catch her when she slid a little too much in her socks and then they'd put their foreheads together.

"Cole, you're the best." She would whisper before kissing his cheek.

"I don't know, you're pretty great yourself. I'm just glad to have you as my beautiful girlfriend." He'd reply before they'd continue working.

Cole would go brain dead when she laughed at the flour they'd get all over themselves. He would brush some of the flour on her cheek off with his thumb and their eyes would lock. Cole could practically feel her there as he thought about her.

His girlfriend would cheer him up as the cake cooled. They would frost it together and decorate it. Cole would marvel at how perfect she spread the frosting compared to his clumps and accidentally breaking the cake so the frosting looked cakey. She would somehow get frosting on her nose and when he pointed it out she would smile and gently dab some on his nose in red frosting.

"Look, you're Rudolph!"

Cole wanted her. He was tired of being alone. He ached for the warmth of her touch, for her scent, her laugh, everything. She would be his girlfriend and he'd know she was the one. Cole longed for her and he hope that somewhere she longed for him too.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was supposed to be ColexReader but reviewing the guidelines it said that wasn't allowed so I tried to beat around the bush and write it so that rule wasn't broken. This was the result. I hope I wrote it like you wanted!  
**

**Y'all got great requests coming in! I can't wait to get started on them this weekend!**

**For those of you recently joining in I'm taking requests of all sorts! Want a pairing one shot? A Cole makes an explosive pie one shot? A Jay gets attacked by a giant insect one shot? make a request and I'll get to it whenever I can!**


	8. The Red Cyborg

The Red Cyborg

By Secret Dancer

**_Requested by: DelisciouslyDangerous1_**

It was only a onetime thing that ended up being one time too long. It shouldn't have mattered since she was single but she was too young for him. If the other two found out it would be a nightmare. Part of her didn't care because the feelings she felt for him were genuine and something felt right when she was with him.

"Nya, I'm glad you were able to show up." Cyrus Borg said before wheeling towards her. His office was quiet except for the machines beeping every few seconds. This would be the first time meeting there.

"Yeah, the Ninja are taking the kids to the training field so I was able to slip away to see you."

"It's a shame about Zane. P.I.X.A.L is doing everything in her power to rebuild his old body."

"Cyrus, you know how hard it is for me to be around you when they're here, right?" Nya asked thinking about the blue and black ninja who fought for her heart. Too bad somebody else had claimed it.

"I know, dear, but I wish I could help you get over your guilt."

He gestured for her to sit on his lap. His legs were numb so he couldn't fee a thing. Her arms slid behind his neck and he looked into her amber eyes.

"This helps a little." She bit her lower lip in guilt and embarrassment.

Cyrus enjoyed her smile. He felt terrible for stealing her away from the boys but she was a lady and deserved to be treated like one. She was not a prize meant to be fought over! She wasn't a prize at all. She was Nya, the Red Samurai and beautiful sister of Kai Flamey. She deserved to be treated with respect.

"I wish I wasn't handicapped. You'd like me more if I wasn't." Cyrus sighed.

"Cyrus, I like you just the way you are. You're a genius, you built New Ninjago City-a utopia- and you stole my heart. That means you're the best." Nya said before matching her forehead to his.

Jay decided to go and get some romance advice from Mr. Borg. He was pretty old and tons of ladies were attracted to older men. Maybe with Borg's advice he could win Nya back from traitorous Cole! The dude didn't even want a girlfriend until Nya showed interest in him!

"I hate him so much that I can't hate him!" Jay huffed as he entered the doors of Borg Industries.

"Greetings, Jay." P.I.X.A.L waved from her work station. He could see that she was building a replica of Zane but it wouldn't be the same without his voice or personality. What he didn't know was the Zane was patched into all the technology that connected to the Digiverse.

"Hey P.I.X.A.L, what's up?" Jay asked nervously. He really wanted to talk to Borg.

"Why Jay, it's obviously the ceiling. But I believe you are refereeing to the metaphorical term. In that case I am currently working on recreating Zane's prior form. Cyrus Borg is in his office. I believe Nya just went to see him."

"Thanks P.I.X.A.L."

Jay wondered why Nya was here. Maybe she had the same idea? After all, people go to their elders when they have problems, right?

Cole wandered through Borg Industries looking for Cyrus's office. He finally found and started making his way towards the door when the elevator dinged. Speak of the devil, Jay walked in.

"YOU!" Jay shouted.

"What? I came to ask Cyrus a question." Cole said in his defense.

"Oh really. Nya's here. Are you sure you aren't here to steal her away from me?"

"Nya's here?" Cole asked.

Curious he opened the office door. Jay and Cole both froze when they saw inside.

_Nya was kissing Cyrus._

Jay turned around and left crying. She left him for Cyrus! She played with his heart.

Cole stared horrified at what was happening. She had manipulated him. She played with his feelings and them dumped Jay and himself for Cyrus!

Nya looked up at that moment and had a terrified expression.

"I can explain!" She said.

"Great, Jay's crying now. Good job Nya." Cole spat before going after the heartbroken boy in blue.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to write. I hope I wrote it right! I found this to be an interesting chapter to write due to trying to make it sound like Nya wasn't doing a bad thing and also to include the boys reactions per request. **

**The next three chapters are:**

**The Female Ninja**

**Annoying Giant Predators**

**Speechless**

**If there are any more requests y'all would like to make go ahead. I will write it no matter how weird it is!**


	9. The Female Ninja

The Female Ninja

By Secret Dancer

_**Requested by: HarmonyDash9**_

Cole led Kai, Jay, Lloyd and Zane into the abandoned warehouse on a mission. There were reports of a disturbance from inside and they were asked to investigate.

"Who are you?" A female voice called out.

Cole was puzzled. They hadn't made any noise at all. How had she heard them? She couldn't have seen them for they were in the shadows.

"I know you're ninja. Nobody is that quiet." She said before a box was thrown their way.

"Who are you?" Kai asked before setting the box ablaze and turning it into ashes.

"Oh so you have elements too, huh? I challenge you to a duel! The blue one first."

Jay stepped forward into the lit ring in the center of the warehouse. That's when the girl stepped out. She was clad in a green gi with a black belt tied around her waist. Underneath her green eyes were the black lines that football players usually put on. The girl's red hair was held back by a ponytail that swayed with her every move. Jay noted her feet as a weakness since she bore no shoes.

The girl pulled her right leg up and then slammed it down in a step before her while pushing out her arms. The earth cracked and forked in two directions. Ice shards made up the path on the left and lava filled the right. The girl pulled her arms back and then pointed her first two fingers at Jay letting lightning spark out.

"She's too overpowered guys. This is ridiculous!" Jay shouted while dodging the attack. He shot his own attack but she seemed to absorb it.

"I'm not overpowered. I just have…unique skills. I'm sorry that the First Spinjitzu Master had a backup green ninja just in case." She taunted before doing a spinning back kick into a rock that had been summoned from the ground.

"By the way, you four can't help him. He has to win on his own. Green one, learn from your upperclassman." She said to Lloyd.

Jay split the rock in half with lightning and proceeded to aim for her feet. When that didn't work he looked for water. There it was! She had stepped in melted ice. Jay aimed his next attack there.

The girl's feet were hit and she toppled backwards smiling.

"Red one next!"

"Black one!"

"White one!"

"Green one!"

The girl was sweating and yet she seemed energized. Maybe it was the energy of the four elements coursing through her? Lloyd just knew he had to beat her.

"Here are the terms of this duel. If you win, I tell you my name. If I win you let me join your group as an instructor."

"Deal."

Lloyd shot an icicle filled with fire. It would penetrate her skin and then leave a burn weakening that limb. The girl lifted an earth barricade and then shot that forward. Lloyd did a front kick that shattered the earth wall into several pieces which he pulled back and launched. The girl threw her icicles which diverted the rocks path.

"You're pretty good green boy. However, I'm better!"

"What are you?" Lloyd asked as he dodged her lightning attack.

"I'm a ninja. Just like you."

All at once, the girl threw a mixture of each element. It was silly how powerful she was. Why would the First Spinjitzu Master give this girl this power? It made no sense.

The girl knocked Lloyd on his butt and laughed.

"That was a great duel, all of you. I am your instructor, Mary Sue."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if her name seems offensive to those with female OC's. I kinda did it for humor purposes. The fighting style of the girl was based off the same style used in ATLA. **

**The next stories are:**

**Annoying Giant Predators**

**Speechless**

**Accidents**

**Green Eyes**


	10. Annoying Large Predators

Annoying Giant Predators

By Secret Dancer

_**Requested by: AwesomeAuthor13**_

Lloyd stayed up all night studying for the Darkley's exam. This would determine how evil he was. All he had to do was annoy large predators and survive.

Lloyd perched on the rooftop during examination day. His target was eating lunch below. Lloyd grinned before aiming the slingshot loaded with a water balloon filled with a mysterious substance.

_Launch_

The target screamed and stood with his arms out. The boy was five feet tall for a nine year old which made him the tallest boy in Darkley's. He was also very smart but very mean. He was Gene and he was Lloyd's bully.

"You think you can bully me, well today the prey is now the predator." Lloyd whispered before launching another one filled with mayo and hot sauce.

"Lloyd I swear to evil that if I catch you I will not be responsible for what I do to you." Gene shouted covered in the substances.

Lloyd laughed before sneaking off towards the biology lab. The giant reptiles would be resting there. If he was going to pass this test he needed to think big.

"Hello snakes, spiders, scorpions, etc. Prepare to be annoyed!"

Lloyd pulled water guns from behind his back and fired them. Ice shot from the barrel and pelted the reptiles. Hisses erupted throughout the room. The blonde laughed before starting to leave. But the door wouldn't open.

"Oh no."

"Somebody just failed their test." Gene's voice snarled from behind.

* * *

**A/N: So my creativity was kinda down today so I apologize if this isn't as great as it could be.**

**The next stories are:**

**Speechless**

**Accidents**

**Green Eyes**


	11. Speechless

Speechless

By Secret Dancer

**_Requested by: Zane's Girlfriend_**

"Let me go! I am your master! You will obey!" Little Lloyd shouted. He was chained up in the Serpentine Tombs on Pythor's orders.

"You are nothing but a boy. I am the leader of the feared Anacondrai. My kind ate their own to survive. Don't think I won't eat you too." Pythor barked. A few snakes hissed their laughter.

"Pythor, I'm growing tired of lissstening to this boy complain. Can't we do sssomething about it?" Skales asked while approaching the large purple snake.

"Give me a blade. I'll handle this." Pythor commanded. A Venomari made its way forward and gave a dagger to the leader.

"What are you doing? NO! Please stop!" Lloyd begged as Pythor got closer.

The snake grabbed Lloyd's tongue and in a quick slice left a bloody mess behind. Lloyd cried as the blood pooled in his mouth and onto the chilled floor. The pain was a throbbing, burning sensation.

"Release Lloyd you no good snakes!" Kai's voice echoed through the tombs.

Zane and Cole snuck in from behind while Kai and Jay took the front. They split up and took the snakes from all sides.

"Ninja-GO!" Jay and Cole cried simoultaniously before filling the space around them with an elemental tornado.

Zane worked to undo the chains securing Lloyd in place while Kai fought off Pythor. Zane worked to calm the little boy who was bleeding all over himself. Once Lloyd was free Zane applied ice and pressure to the wound. He tore off a piece of his gi to wrap around the appendage.

"What'd you do to Lloyd?" Kai asked aiming a kick at the anaconda humanoid.

"Silenced the brat. I find him more enjoyable now. What is it your precious Sensei says? Patience! Yes, the boy needs patience with his tongue. Well, what's left of it."

"Zane, get Lloyd out of here." Cole commanded.

As the white ninja snuck out with the child the other three cleaned up the joint. Snakes were lying unconscious everywhere. Pythor vanished and retreated. Then the ninja left.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so poor. I've had a rough day but I wanted to get out another chapter. Due to school reasons I am no longer taking requests. I will finish the requests I have received and that will be it. I'm sorry I couldn't continue further but high school teachers can be quite demanding.  
**

**The final chapters will be:**

**Accidents**

**Green Eyes**

**Puppy Ninja's (I altered this request a bit so it will be an interesting conclusion)  
**


	12. Accidents

Accidents

By Secret Dancer

**_Requested by: DeliciouslyDangerous1_**

"Jay! Cole! Please! I'm sorry!" Nya called as she chased down the halls for them. They'd taken the elevator so Nya rushed to the stairs.

_I have to explain. I don't know what to say but they need to understand. I never wanted to hurt them. They were never supposed to find out. I'm so sorry!_

Nya could hardly see the stairs through her tears shielding her vision. Her right foot slipped and she choked on her breath. Nya fell forward and slammed her face into the step and began to tumble. Stars and blackness overtook her vision and soon nothing filled it at all.

"Ugh." She moaned when she awoke.

Sharp pained covered over every inch of her. Nya tried to move but she couldn't even make a finger twitch. But then she realized the pain was in her mind. She couldn't feel a thing.

"Nya!" _Jay?_

"Nya!" _Cole?_

"Nya!" _Cyrus?_

"Back off old man!" _That was Cole._

"I'm okay." Nya said and opened her eyes to a bright light.

"No, you're not." P.I.X.A.L said to her right. Nya's eyes shifted to see the android standing there.

"What happened?"

Then she remembered the pain of falling down the stairs. She remembered the pain on Jay's face and the tears. She found herself crying without meaning too. Nya was frustrated that she couldn't lift her arm to wipe them away.

"You fell down the stairs and are paralyzed. We don't know if you'll ever regain movement in your limbs."

"P-paralyzed?" The four others asked.

_No. _

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I have a three day weekend so I'll get the last two chapters updated. Tomorrow will be Green Eyes and Monday will be Puppy Ninja's. _**

**_I am taking no more requests. Monday will be my last update for this story._**


	13. Green Eyes

Green Eyes

By Secret Dancer

Requested by: ForeverDreamer12

Lloyd was surprised to find out that she liked him back. It was a relief to know her feelings were returned but he still couldn't believe that it was the truth. She was, by definition, perfect and Lloyd couldn't describe her in any other way. But she wasn't human. Lloyd fell for P.I.X.A.L. And this is how it all began.

_"Greetings Lloyd."_

_ "H-hi P.I.X.A.L."_

_ Lloyd wondered how dumb he looked stammering at her with his face red._

_ "Lloyd, can I tell you something?" His metallic dream girl asked. She had beautiful green eyes that were like sour apple jelly beans. Lloyd liked jelly beans._

_ "Okay."_

_ "I believe I have started to develop feelings for you. Judging by your actions as of late I can tell you have feelings for me as well."_

"P.I.X.A.L, are you ready for our date?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course Lloyd! I enjoy spending time with you."

They linked arms before walking out of Borg Industries and towards the Steampunk convention. P.I.X.A.L loved the inventions involved in the genre and Lloyd loved the nerdiness.

They were an odd but adorable couple.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about not posting yesterday. I am entering a writing contest and so I was finishing what I was going to submit-only 1,000 words left yay!- and I totally forgot about this. The next chapter will either be posted today or tomorrow at the latest. Sorry about that!**


	14. A Word With Our Ninja

"Okay guys, it seems that Secret Dancer is a little behind in her updates. She has informed us that she regrets being behind and that no excuse is worth it." Kai says to the camera in Borg Industries.

"She informs us that for those of you who want to know the reason for the delay it consists of Latin homework, Algebra I homework, Honors English homework, etc." Zane says mechanically.

"The final update and conclusion to this story will be done sometime this week whenever Secret Dancer has time. We all apologize for the delay." Cole reads.


	15. Puppy Ninja

Puppy Ninja

By Secret Dancer

Requested by: AwesomeAuthor13

Jay didn't expect to one day be babysitting twelve golden retriever puppies but what he also didn't expect was the surprise these puppies had. Sensei's training was to prepare him for everything but it couldn't prepare him for this.

"Thank you ninja for watching my pups. If they start misbehaving just let them play with their toys."

"Okay, I think I've got it all."

When the lady left, that's when things started getting strange. For one, the puppies were walking on their hind legs like it was the most normal thing in the world. Jay pushed it off thinking that they were show dogs or something. But then Twyla did something that made Jay second guess all his training.

"Did she just roundhouse kick her brother?" Jay mumbled. His suspicions were true, the pup did kick her brother.

Jay turned around to see Evan and Dreamer sparring. Evan landed an uppercut before knocking Dreamer on her tail. Dreamer swept her leg and knocked Evan on his side. She pounced and began to chew on his ear as they rolled over in play.

"Umm don't do that doggies. Uh, play with your toys. Or something." Jay said nervously.

Spot and Fang glanced over at Jay before launching themselves at his feet. Jay fell backwards in a panic and then he got an idea.

"Stop, stop you're doing it all wrong." Jay announced. He puppies stopped their fighting and gathered in a large circle around him.

"Let's get down to business…"

Jay began to construct a makeshift training course like they had at the monastery. The furniture was perfect for constructing it. The puppies helped drag the furniture into the spots Jay pointed to. He finished the last details.

"Twyla, Harold, you first. Evan, Fang, you go next…" Jay continued listing off the pairs and watching the puppies going through the course.

"Jay, what on earth is going on here?" The owner asked when she walked through the door an hour later.

"Ummm…."

Jake did something that triggered the eleven others into doing it as well. The puppies were using Spinjitzu. Jay took the chaos as an opportunity to leave.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took me a LONG time to get this chapter out. As you know school work was keeping me delayed and guess what? I had to go to the doctor and I got prescribed meds that make me drowsy and by the time homework was done I was falling asleep during writing time and my L key broke so it's throwing me off. Eh, I've dealt with worse typing problems like last year I tore open my hand and it had me delayed by a month or two. ANYWAYS... I finally got this chapter written out now that the side effects are dying down. Anyways, this concludes this story. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I edited the idea a little bit to make this last chapter a bit more interesting.**


End file.
